The present invention relates to a supply magazine which receives a pack of film sheets in a light-tight sheathing or covering and which is insertable into a device for the removal of individual film sheets, preferably X-ray films.
The sheathing of such a pack inserted in the magazine is openable at one side whereby the supply magazine can be at least partially open from above by a cover of the closed box of the magazine. In the magazines of the foregoing type a winding device is provided at the side of the box opposite to the side at which the sheating can be opened. This winding device is operated externally of the magazine box and has a winding shaft to which a flap of the sheathing should be connected so that the flap is suspended and wound on said shaft after the magazine has been closed.
A supply magazine and/or a film sheet pack with a sheathing suitable for such a magazine have been disclosed, for example in DE-GMS No. 77 25 804. In this conventional film supply magazine the winding flap provided on the pack sheathing is guided through a slot of the winding shaft or is clamped between the winding shaft and a clamp provided on the shaft. This process is complicated. The supply magazines of this type have been also disclosed in DE-OS No. 35 43 024, DE-PS No. 34 25 423 and DE-PS No. 31 22 583. These supply magazines however cannot be loaded at day light.